Melancholia
by Artless Rose
Summary: Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, un jour où toute femme mariée découvre la vérité. L'horrible vérité... Chapitre 2 : Préquelle. Et qu'en pense l'amant dans tout ça ?
1. The ugly truth

**Je me suis demandée il n'y a pas si longtemps ce que cela pouvait faire d'être **

**dans la tête d'une femme qui se faisait tromper allègrement par nos couples yaoi... **

**Voici ce que ça a pu donner ! **

_Libre à vous de donner votre vision !_

* * *

Il pleut.

Il pleut sur mes vêtements trempés, il pleut sur mon corps anéanti, il pleut sur mon cœur dévasté.

L'orage ne s'éloigne pas. Mes larmes se mêlent aux gouttes de pluie qui frappent mon visage. Tout est lavé, effacé. La peine devrait disparaître normalement. Elle ne part pas. Elle reste.

Cette chienne.

Dieu m'a abandonné ici. Alors que je lui avais tout donné. Ma foi, mon âme, mon temps, mes craintes, mes peurs, mes joies, mes espoirs. Tout a disparu. Il n'y a plus rien. Rien du tout. Mon cœur est vide aussi.

Ma bague me brûle la main. Mais si je la retire, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Si je la retire, tout sera fini, pour de bon. Ce ne sera plus un cauchemar, ce ne sera plus un mauvais rêve. Tout deviendra réalité. La pluie, mon désespoir, cette rue, eux.

J'ai la nausée.

Je ne sais pas où je vais. J'ai beau marcher, je ne trouve pas la voie. J'entends des chuchotements. Partez ! Je ne veux pas. Plus jamais. Ça tourne dans ma tête. Taisez-vous ! Je ne vois plus rien.

Puis soudain, une lumière aveuglante.

La chaleur, un drap de bain sec, une cheminée.

Je grelotte de froid. Des mains tendres se posent dans mes cheveux. Une voix tendre me dit que je suis en sécurité maintenant, que je peux tout lui raconter.

Alors je lui raconte tout.

**O**

Je trottine dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers le parking. Je salue mes collègues de la main rapidement, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je n'étais pas censée terminer tôt ce soir, mais on dirait que la chance est de mon côté ! Mon cher et tendre sera ravi ! J'accède à ma voiture et démarre. Le trajet n'est pas très long mais la pluie battante m'empêche de voir clairement la route. Il y a une voiture dans l'allée, je me gare à côté. Je cours dans l'allée pour éviter d'être complètement trempée.

Pourtant, je m'arrête en plein milieu du chemin.

Les rideaux sont grands ouverts dans notre salon. C'est inhabituel. Ça m'a attiré l'oeil. Je m'engage sur la pelouse, inconsciente de l'averse qui s'abat sur moi. J'arrive devant une rangée de buisson à quelques mètres de la baie vitrée.

Ted est là. Dans notre salon. Il est installé sur notre canapé. Cody est là aussi. C'est le meilleur ami de Ted, ils ont certainement du louer un film pour la soirée. Ted n'aime pas être seul à la maison, surtout quand je travaille tard. Cody est assis sur le canapé lui aussi.

Quelque chose cloche.

Peut-être que c'est le fait que Cody soit assis entre les jambes de Ted, son dos reposant contre le torse de mon mari. Ça paraîtrait légitime en réalité. Je me prends cette réalité en pleine face. Malgré tout, je reste étrangement sereine. C'est certainement parce que ce fait est relayé au second plan par un autre fait qui me tord les boyaux. J'aurais pu trouver un millier d'excuses pour expliquer l'enchevêtrement de mon mari et son meilleur ami, j'aurais pu lui donner le bon Dieu pour oublier ça. Mais comment aurait-il pu m'expliquer que sa main, cette même main qui a tenu la mienne le jour de notre mariage, celle qui porte notre alliance, signe de notre amour éternel, se soit retrouvée dans le pantalon de son meilleur ami ? _Chérie, tu ne vas pas le croire, j'ai glissé et elle s'est retrouvée dedans !_

Mon estomac se tord violemment et je crache tout le contenu de ce dernier sur notre belle pelouse taillée. Ma poitrine me fait mal, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je crois que j'hyperventile. Je reste sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, la tête baissée. Je tente de me relever quand mon corps n'est plus pris de vertiges. Mais il n'y plus personne dans le salon.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée lentement. C'est comme si j'avais peur soudainement, peur de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir découvrir. L'air chaud du salon brûle mon visage trempé. Je tente quelques pas, me rapprochant du centre de la pièce. Mes pieds se prennent dans quelque chose étalé au sol. Je me baisse pour saisir le pull que je reconnais être celui de Cody. J'entends des pas à l'étage. La montée des marches ne m'a jamais parue aussi longue. Le sol est recouvert de vêtements jetés en vitesse.

Il y a de la lumière dans ma chambre.

Quelques pas suffisent pour détruire ma vie. Un mètre pour balayer toutes mes années de bonheur. Des larmes viennent me brûler les yeux. Comment peut-on se tromper à ce point ? Est-ce que je le savais ? Est-ce que je préférais tout simplement me voiler la face ? J'entends mon cœur se déchirer quand les lèvres de Ted se posent sur celles impatientes de Cody. Leurs corps ne font plus qu'un dans mes draps de soie. Leurs murmures emplissent la pièce. Par pitié arrêtez...

Personne ne m'entends.

J'atteins la rupture en entendant ces trois mots qu'il me réservait, ces trois mots uniques qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille, ces trois mots que je croyais détenir.

_Je t'aime... Cody_.

* * *

**Triste hein ? **

**Merci de votre passage, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

**:D**


	2. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

**Petite préquelle à notre chère Melancholia **

**De la tête de la femme, et si on passait à celle de l'amant ?**

**Bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

Je suis là à te regarder. À t'attendre comme depuis tant d'années.

J'étais là depuis le début. Parce que je t'aime comme un fou. Parce que tu as toujours été le centre de mon univers.

Ça nous est arrivé un jour comme ça, sans qu'on s'y attende. On était jeunes, on pensait s'amuser, on pensait découvrir des tas de nouvelles choses. Mais on s'était trompés, on était juste tombés dans une spirale infernale, une spirale qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici.

Moi, assis au fond de la pièce. Toi, debout devant tout le monde.

Moi, amoureux et triste. Toi, stressé et heureux.

Est-ce que tu te rappelles notre premier baiser ? Moi, je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'était l'été, il faisait tellement chaud qu'il nous était impossible de rester dans ton jardin. On était seuls, comme la plupart du temps. On plaisantait sur le nombre de filles que l'on avait déjà embrassées. Notre stupide concours commençait à déraper, tu voulais dire mieux que moi, avoir fait mieux que moi. Tu étais tout rouge parce que je t'avais dit que j'avais déjà embrassé avec la langue, et tu ne savais pas ce que ça faisait. Alors je t'ai embrassé, au départ pour te montrer, et puis j'ai rapidement compris que c'était ce que je voulais depuis longtemps. Nos langues se sont cherchées, j'étais avide, désireux et je t'entendais gémir sans retenue. J'ai fini par m'allonger entre tes jambes et nos corps se frottaient durement l'un contre l'autre. Il n'a pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour que l'on se libère comme les adolescents pré-pubères que nous étions.

Et notre première fois ? Tu m'avais pris la main dans le sac ce jour-là. J'étais dans un couloir du lycée et tu m'avais vu embrasser un autre garçon. On se soupçonnait de ne pas être « fidèles » mais c'était toujours avec des filles. Tu es arrivé furieux et tu as expédié le mec qui osait toucher mes lèvres sur une autre planète. On était seuls au monde. Toi et moi dans un couloir vide. Tu respirais la jalousie et c'était tellement sexy. Tu m'as plaqué contre les casiers et tu as repris ce qui t'appartenait. Tout ce qui te revenait de droit. Mais cette fois-ci, mes lèvres ne t'ont pas suffit. Tu m'as poussé dans les toilettes et tu as pris ce que tu voulais. Et je t'ai laissé faire. J'avais mal mais jamais je n'avais connu autant de plaisir. Tu étais tellement en colère contre moi que tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de répéter ces mots « _Plus jamais ça_ ». Comme une douce litanie. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que je t'appartenais, corps et âme. Pour toujours.

Et regarde où ça m'a conduit ? Je suis le grand perdant de l'histoire. Tu as tout et je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer. Je savais que tu n'étais pas parfait, mais jamais je n'aurais pu pensé que tu étais un tel trouillard. Un putain de lâche. Évidemment que les gens ont commencé à se poser des questions, évidemment qu'ils ont eu des doutes. Mais je t'aimais tellement que j'aurais affronté le monde entier juste pour rester avec toi. Tu étais tout ce qu'il me fallait... mais apparemment je ne l'étais pas pour toi. Il a fallu que tu me la sortes de nulle part celle-là. Kristen. Une espèce de dinde qui assurait à tout le monde que, non, tu ne passais pas tes nuits avec ton meilleur ami. C'était déjà assez dur de la voir se pavaner à ton bras mais tu m'as aussi forcé à vous regarder vous embrasser, à vous tenir la main. Et tu la laissais faire des sous-entendus salaces sur vos nuits passées ensembles, devant moi ?! Je n'avais donc plus aucun crédit à tes yeux ? Pourtant tu revenais toujours à moi, baissant les yeux face à mon regard colérique et pour te faire pardonner, tu me faisais l'amour encore et encore.

Le prêtre demande si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union et tu me regardes de tes yeux brillants. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je me lève et que je hurle un grand « Non ! » comme dans les films américains ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que l'homosexualité n'était pas un mode de vie. Tu as eu la frousse, tu as eu peur de vivre au grand jour comme tu étais vraiment, heureux et amoureux de moi. Alors maintenant, chacun sa merde. Tu t'es laissé prendre à ton propre jeu Amour. Elle t'a passé la corde au cou ta dinde. Alors non, même si tu me regardes et que tu regrettes, même si je sais que tout l'amour qu'il y a dans tes yeux n'est destiné qu'à moi, il faut que tu assumes tes conneries. Mais tu as peur, peur de me perdre. Tu comprends tout seulement maintenant hein ?

Peut-être que tu m'as perdu, peut-être pas. On va voir ce que tu comptes faire après cette mascarade, et je jubile d'avance.

Je porte la coupe de champagne à ma bouche et bois une nouvelle gorgée de cette piquette. Tes beaux-parents ont fait des économies sur tout à ce que je vois ! Je souris à tout le monde, jouant les hypocrites. Bien sûr que je suis ravi que mon _meilleur ami_ ait trouvé une femme aussi parfaite. À quand mon tour ? Quand j'arrêterai de me faire fourrer par le marié, vieille momie. Et laissez-moi tranquille merde ! Personne ne voit que c'est mon jour de deuil ?! Allez célébrer l'évènement loin de moi ! Je finis par trouver une salle à l'écart où je peux me cacher et me saouler tranquillement. Je n'ai même pas le temps de porter ma coupe à ma bouche que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

Et tu es là, posté devant moi. Tu baisses les yeux, coupable. Je souffle bruyamment, espérant te montrer à quel point je suis méprisant. Et ça marche du tonnerre parce que tu es là en train de me déballer tout ce que tu as sur le coeur. Que tu es désolé, que tu n'aurais jamais du sortir avec Kristen mais que tu avais peur de la réaction des gens, de celle de ta famille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tes parents n'étaient pas déjà au courant ? Qu'ils étaient totalement aveugles et qu'ils n'avaient jamais surpris nos regards appuyés, ou nos mains se caressant, ou même simplement notre relation fusionnelle ? Je ne dis pas qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux que tu sortes avec une femme, que tu l'épouses même, mais ils savaient bien que les soirs où tu ne rentrais pas et ce pendant des années, c'est parce que tu passais la nuit dans mon lit. Tu me dis aussi que tu ne veux pas me perdre et que tu feras tout ce que je veux pour que je te pardonne. Ce serait tellement simple, je pourrais te demander de faire annuler le mariage, maintenant tout de suite. Je pourrais te demander de fuir avec moi, de partir le plus loin possible. Je pourrais te demander de tout avouer à la cruche qui te sert d'épouse à présent, de lui faire mal aussi fortement que tu m'as piétiné le coeur toutes ces années. Mais je ne te réponds pas, je ne fais que te regarder, presque las. Ce serait trop facile si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous de tout ça, à quel point c'est moi qui serai près à te supplier de ne pas m'abandonner.

Alors tu tentes ta dernière carte, et tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

C'est bête, mais tu ne me l'a jamais dit. Pourtant je le sais déjà, c'est assez évident comme ça. Mais jamais les mots n'avaient réussi à traverser la barrière de tes lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que mon corps a décidé de te pardonner. Mes mains agrippent violemment ton costume pour que nos lèvres ne se séparent plus jamais. On s'embrasse jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons. Mes mouvements sont confus mais tu as l'air de comprendre que je te veux nu contre moi. Tu fais tomber toutes les barrières et ta peau se met à brûler la mienne, exactement comme la toute première fois. Je suffoque, reprenant une bouffée de ton odeur. J'ai l'impression d'être vide alors je te supplie d'y remédier. Et tu exauces mes prières, glissant en moi en poussant un grognement. Tu sens comme on est complets l'un dans l'autre ? Tu entreprends de me faire grimper au septième ciel, là, sur ce bureau, alors que ta femme t'attend dans la salle de bal, alors que toute ta famille pourrait nous surprendre. Bordel que j'aime ça ! Tu ne m'empêches même pas de crier mon plaisir dans cette pièce exigüe. Tes mains sur mes hanches se font plus dures, et tu accélères alors que je m'approche du point de non-retour. Je finis par céder et tu viens en moi quelques secondes après.

Tu n'es pas marié depuis deux heures que ta femme est déjà cocue. Je rigole à cette pensée. Tu t'allonges sur moi pour me demander ce qui me trotte dans la tête, mais je préfère garder tout ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser davantage. Je devrais, mais te voir triste me fend le coeur. Tu marmonnes quelque chose contre ma clavicule. Je me redresse pour te regarder dans les yeux et te demande de répéter. C'est rougissant que tu murmures que tu as eu peur de me perdre et que tu ne saurais pas comment vivre sans moi.

Je souris. Je te l'avais pourtant dit... _pour toujours_.

* * *

**Alors alors ? **

**Vous êtes toujours vivantes ? **

**N'hésitez pas à m'engueuler avec une review ! :D**


End file.
